


Platform Two

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Original Character(s), Time War Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romana meets another version of herself on Platform Two at the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platform Two

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ladiesbingo**](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: original characters  
> [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: [Any, any, ashamed](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/154029.html?thread=7097005#cmt7097005)

Romana never through she'd never meet herself on Platform Two at the end of the world.

Platform Two was an Alpha Class space station. Very much like Platform One and similar Alpha Class stations, it allowed people to safely watch the end of Earth. 

Romana was looking for the Doctor when she stumbled upon a woman sitting in one of Platform Two's suites, watching the Earth rotate. All Romana saw was this woman had long brown hair. 

"Hello," Romana said. "Have you seen the Doctor? Floppy hat, long coat, long scarf?"

The woman with the long brown hair stood up. She was petite, tan and had green eyes. "Romana." She turned to face Romana. "I've been expecting you."

"You have?"

"Yes. For I am you."

"You're me?"

"A couple of regenerations down the road, but yes. Come." She gestured to Romana with her right hand; it had a hypertrophic scar running down the middle of it. "Sit with me."

The younger Romana sat with the older Romana.

The older Romana sighed. "I know we shouldn't be meeting like this. We're crossing each other's time streams. But I have something to say."

The younger Romana blinked her eyes. "Okay."

"There's going to be a war in your future, a war that will change you. You're going to find out that the person you are right now…part of that was a lie."

"I never cheated at the Academy. I know I didn't."

"I can't tell you about what we went through now. It's too early for you to know this."

"You're going to betray the people you love the most. You're going to treat the Doctor as if he was a lowly servant of yours."

"Really? He could stand to go back to the University and actually pass a few classes, but he doesn't seem like a bad person."

"That's the problem. He never did anything against you. He never will." Older Romana took a deep breath. "I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from doing what I did. You see my scar on my hand?"

"Yes."

"In this incarnation, I was finally able to be the Time Lord that I wanted to look like."

"I don't plan on regenerating for a long time."

"But you will regenerate. And at least for the first time, you won't be able to control it.

"While my third self was dying, I had an epiphany. I wanted my new self to be a mishmash of all my old selves. Traits future Romanas and I share. Scars from people I fought while trying to defend Gallifrey." She grabbed a few strands of her hair and showed them to younger Romana. "This hair? I chose the hair because it reminds me of you. Well, the color at least."

Older Romana flipped her scarred hand. On her wrist was a tattoo in Devarnagi script. 

"It's the word uttarajīvī. It means 'survivor' in Hindi. The Doctor's going to take you to India someday. I suggest paying attention. And one of us Romanas got a tattoo after we regenerated. This is a much better tattoo than the one she had.

"I look the way I look because I don't want to forget who I was. I was a monster. I don't want to be a monster anymore."

"Why not try to be a Romana?"

"I'm not sure what a Romana is anymore."

"Don't you have a TARDIS? You must've had a TARDIS to get here."

"Yes. Why?"

"Why not get in it? I'm sure looking at the earth rotate can't be the most exciting thing you can do."

"I'm afraid I'm not like the Doctor. I have no desire to travel through time and space until my death. Unless you're willing to stab my hearts. Someone like me should be contained, not let loose on the universe."

"I'm not going to murder myself."

"You're too optimistic to want to kill me now. I know."

"So you're going to watch the world end?"

"I guess I will." 

"That was an interesting chat. I should be leaving and looking for the Doctor."

"He's in the Crowden room. His TARDIS is two rooms over. I should know. I've been sitting here for a while now…"

"Waiting for the world to end. I hope you stop being silly and find someplace worthy of your time, Romana."

The younger Romana left the room the older Romana was in.

 

"Romana? Where in the blazes have you been?"

"I was sidetracked, Doctor. But I’m okay."

"I don't think what I'm looking for is here. I bet it's on Platform One. Let's go."

The Doctor and younger Romana got into his TARDIS before older Romana could park her TARDIS, which was in the guise of the chair she was sitting in earlier. 

Older Romana shrugged. "It shouldn’t be too hard to follow the Doctor. He never was a good driver in the first place.

Older Romana left Platform Two for Platform One, in search of adventure.


End file.
